


Can you see me?

by TonyStarkissist



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I love you 3000, I saw this depressing video and I couldn't help myself, Lots of Angst, Morgan misses her daddy, Tony and Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkissist/pseuds/TonyStarkissist
Summary: “It’s been a year now Daddy.I really really miss you."





	Can you see me?

**Author's Note:**

> For the added effect watch [ this video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcMpxqt9qd8) first or play 'We're in heavan' by DJ Sammy the slow version in the background while you read.
> 
> Yes! This is one of those cheesy song fics… but it's based off of something much more depressing...

Morgan kneels next to her bed, clasping her hands together as if she were about to say a prayer. Then she looked up at the ceiling of her room and smiled at the display of glow in the dark stars scattered across the surface.

_“It’s been a year now Daddy._

_I really really miss you._

_Mommy made your favorite dinner last night, and I ate it allll up… even though I don’t like peas like you do. Uncle Happy said I did such a good job and he brought me cheeseburgers after! He says I am just like you! Isn’t that so cool Daddy?”_

_I hope you’re doing okay… Mommy says you’re safe now in a beautiful place called heaven. She says you can hear me on my birthdays if I ask to talk to you..._

_I was sad that you couldn’t come to my party. I know you would have really really liked it. I made Mommy do everything in your favorite colors. Even the cake! And all of your friends came to see me too..._

_They said that they really really miss you, but I think Petey misses you the most. They asked me to say hi to you for them… and Petey told me to tell you he loves you very very much. Almost 2000 I think, because nobody can love you more than I can Daddy... not even Mommy._

_I learned how to swim too, and I can even open my eyes when I’m under water! Do you remember when we would swim together in the lake? I do. I miss you.”_

Morgan pauses and smiles sadly up at her little stars.

_“Can you see me?_

_I miss you Daddy.”_

***

_“It’s been 5 years Daddy..._

_I’m in fifth grade now and I really like it._

_I really like computers, but math is hard. Mom says you were really good at math and I wish you were here to help me with my homework, but Uncle Rhodey helps a lot. He says he went to school with you and that you were really smart like me… he said you liked computers too..._

_I want to start making robots like you used to do, but Mom won’t let me until I’m older. I want to be a superhero like you… Mom said you loved being Iron Man… and I want to love it too..._

_Mom lets me sleep in one of your old MIT T-shirts sometimes. She says your college smartness might rub off on me at night to help me with my math. I think it works most nights… and I think it still smells like you._

_I don’t need to sleep with the light on anymore… I remember when you used to chase away the monsters for me… and-and you were so good at it too…_

_I watch your video all the time… I don’t ever want to forget your face or your voice, but it’s just been so long…and it's so hard.”_

Tears fall onto the comforter of her bed.

_“And-and I try not to cry Daddy… but it still hurts._

_I really miss you Daddy._

She looks up.

_Can you see me?”_

***

When she begins that night she’s already crying, with her face buried into her hands.

_“It’s been 10 years Daddy._

_I started high school…_

_I made the Honor Roll…_

_Mom was so proud… Uncle Rhodey was there and so was Uncle Happy… Are you proud of me?_

_I’m also on the soccer team. Mom said you really like soccer and you’d watch it all the time… but I can’t remember…_

_Do you watch me playing on the field?”_

She sniffed loudly and ran her clothed arm beneath her nose.

_“I started thinking about colleges... I wanna go to MIT just like you and Uncle Rhodey… Peter went there too…_

_Do you think I could be like you?_

_Mom said I can… she said I’m just like you and so does everyone else..._

_Did you know that I built my own robot already… Peter helped me a little, and he said you and him used to work together all the time... I wish me and you could have worked together a little bit too. You could have shown me so much stuff...”_

_She drops her head again and releases a stifled sob._

_I try not to be sad. Mom said you wouldn’t want me to be… but it hurts…_

_I hope you know you’re my hero… you’re everyone’s hero… but you’re mine the most._

_I love you so much..._

_Can you see me?”_

***

_“It’s been 15 years Daddy._

_I’m finishing college finally… Mom wouldn’t let me skip ahead like you did._

_She said I’ll be ready to take over the company soon…_

_I made a suit… I really want to help people. It’s been 15 years and people still love you… you’re the best hero they’ve ever had… You’ve always inspired me, and I’ve decided to be just like you… even though it makes Mom worry so much._

_She doesn’t have to worry too much though. I have Peter to look after me… He’s sorta like my mentor now… Like you were for him. He says all the time that he has to return the favor._

_I met a nice guy recently… and I think you would have really liked him. Mom says he’s a lot like you, so maybe that’s why I love him so much…_

_I think about you everyday. And I sit outside by the statue of you at MIT while I work through my new ideas..._

_I’m still so sad, but you make me strong._

_I love you 3000 Dad..._

_I hope you can see me and what I've become. I hope you're proud.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of [ this video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcMpxqt9qd8) and I give full credit to them for the idea... I strongly strongly strongly suggest you go watch it, because it made me nearly boohoo cry while writing this, because it is just so real! And I could feel it all in my heart! I saw it the first time and I instantly thought of Morgan and her dad.
> 
> P.S. If you don't bawl like a baby after watching this then something is seriously wrong with you.
> 
> This was literally spur of the moment and I jotted it down so fast cuz I just COULDN'T HELP IT!!! SO SAD!!!


End file.
